staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
09 Maja 2000
TVP 1 06.00 Kawa czy herbata? 07.50 Frasier (93) - serial komediowy, USA 1997, wyk. Kelsey Grammer, Jane Leeves, David Hyde Pierce, Peri Gilpin (22 min) 08.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 - program publicystyczny 08.25 Giełda 08.30 Wiadomości 08.40 Prognoza pogody 08.45 Zwierzaki - cudaki - serial animowany (dubbing) 09.10 Mama i ja - program dla dzieci 09.25 Domowe przedszkole - program dla dzieci 09.50 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach - program poradnikowy 10.00 Dotyk anioła (Touched by an Angel) (2) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. Victor Lobl, wyk. Roma Downey, Della Reese, John Dye, Swoosie Kurtz (45 min) 10.50 Po prostu paragraf - magazyn 11.15 Dom - magazyn poradnikowy 11.35 Z Polski rodem - magazyn 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy magazyn informacyjny 12.20 12.20 do Unii - magazyn 12.45 Klan (343) - telenowela, Polska 2000, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Agnieszka Kotulanka, Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Tomasz Stockinger, Małgorzata Ostrowska (25 min) (powt.) 13.10 Zabawy językiem polskim - teleturniej językowy (powt.) 13.35 Pan Rysio w Jedynce - program dla dzieci 13.45 Zwierzęta świata: Orangutany - małpia arystokracja (1/2) - film dokumentalny, USA (stereo) (powt.) 14.10 Pan Rysio w Jedynce - program dla dzieci 14.15 Piąta pora roku 14.35 Najsłodsze morze świata (5) - reportaż Joanny Łęskiej i Roberta Balińskiego 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Czas NATO - magazyn wojskowy 15.30 Raj: Na wieki żyjący - magazyn dla młodzieży 16.00 Muzyczny serwis Jedynki 16.10 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 16.15 Teleexpress Junior - program dla młodzieży 16.20 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Klan (344) - telenowela, Polska 2000, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger, Małgorzata Ostrowska (25 min) (emisja z teletekstem) 17.50 Gość Jedynki 18.00 Plebiscyt na telenowelę latynoamerykańską: Życie jak muzyka (Chiquinha Gonzaga) (1) - telenowela, Brazylia 1999, reż. Jayme Monjardim, wyk. Regina Duarte, Gabriela Duarte, Odilon Wagner, Solange Couto (50 min) 19.00 Wieczorynka: Witaj, Franklin - film animowany, Kanada 1999 (22 min) (dubbing) 19.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody 20.10 Cud Purymowy - film obyczajowy, Polska 2000, reż. Izabela Cywińska, wyk. Sławomir Orzechowski, Danuta Stenka, Grzegorz Małecki, Zygmunt Hobot (57 min) 21.15 Dzień Zwycięstwa - program publicystyczny 21.45 Forum - program publicystyczny 0-70025011 - opcja 1; 0-70025012 - opcja 2 22.35 Monitor Wiadomości 23.05 Sportowy flesz 23.10 Kariera Jo-Jo (Looking after Jo-Jo) (1,2) - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1996, reż. John Mackenzie, wyk. Robert Carlyle, Ewan Stewart, Jenny McCrindle, Kevin McKidd (51 min) 00.50 Rodzina prawie doskonała - magazyn (powt.) 01.10 Pop Kanał - magazyn muzyczny (powt.) 01.30 Magda i jej pieski świat - reportaż Ewy Szprynger 01.55 Skandal Metawizyjny, czyli filozofia dla każdego (2): O tym co jest (powt.) 02.20 Muzyczny serwis Jedynki (powt.) 02.30 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 06.30 Telezakupy 07.30 Dziennik krajowy 07.50 Studio urody 08.00 Program lokalny 08.30 Złotopolscy (229): Kamera Karabasza - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Radosław Piwowarski, wyk. Alina Janowska, Henryk Machalica, Kazimierz Kaczor, Ewa Ziętek (25 min) (powt.) 09.00 Felix - przyjaciel na całe życie (Felix - Ein Freundfürs Leben) (10/13) - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1996, reż. Stefan Bartmann, wyk. Alexander Pelz, Elisabeth Niederer, Nadine Neumann, Marc Diele (50 min) 10.00 Transmisja obrad Sejmu 15.00 Fitness Club (18/26) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1995, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Adrianna Biedrzyńska, Wiktor Zborowski, Dorota Kamińska, Maria Pakulnis (25 min) 15.30 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Podróż do ziemi obiecanej (Promised Land) (14) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1996-99, reż. Victor Lobl, wyk. Gerald McRaney, Celeste Holm, Sarah Schaub, Ossie Davis (44 min) 17.00 Studio sport: Wyścig Pokoju 17.50 Program lokalny 18.20 Magazyn kryminalny 997 - bis 18.30 Panorama 18.55 Va banque - teleturniej 19.20 Dwójkomania 19.30 Rafał Kwiatkowski gra Czajkowskiego - koncert 20.00 Linia specjalna: Józef Oleksy - program publicystyczny 0-70025055 - tak; 0-70025022 - nie 21.00 Panorama 21.20 Prognoza pogody 21.25 Sport telegram 21.30 Dwójkomania 21.40 Kawaleria powietrzna (16): Ostatnia pompka, czyli kapral też człowiek - serial dokumentalny, Polska 2000 (stereo) 22.10 Wieczór z Jagielskim: Sławomir Szcześniak, Leszek Cichy 22.55 Studio sport: Liga Mistrzów - mecz półfinałowy Bayern Monachium - Real Madryt 00.45 Wieczór filmowy - Kocham kino: Ogród rozkoszy (El jardin de las delicias) - film obyczajowy, Hiszpania 1970, reż. Carlos Saura, wyk. Jose Antonio Valdelomar, Jose Luis Lopez Vazquez, Francisco Pierra, Esperanza Roy (91 min) 02.15 Euro 2000 - magazyn piłkarski 02.40 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Gdańsk 07.00 (WP) Pug i Zero - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Zobacz to - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Panorama 08.10 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 08.30 (WP) Sport na luzie - magazyn sportowy 08.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 (WP) Niezapomniana - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Komisarz Szympański (Kommissar Schimpanski) (4/8) - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 1996, reż. Stefan Bartmann, wyk. Thure Riefenstein, Claudine Wilde (46 min) 11.20 (WP) Smakując życie z Krzysztofem Kowalewskim - magazyn 11.35 (WP) Tajniki matematyki - program edukacyjny 11.50 (WP) Łoś - film przyrodniczy 12.00 (WP) Werner von Siemens. Założyciel przedsiębiorstwa światowego - film dokumentalny, Niemcy 12.30 (WP) Magiczny sklep zoologiczny - program dla dzieci 13.00 (WP) Piano Express - program rozrywkowy 13.30 (WP) Telekurier - magazyn informacyjny 14.00 (WP) Sekrety kobiet - magazyn 14.30 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Zaczarowany świat - program dla dzieci 15.30 Pół godziny dla rodziny (powt.) 16.00 Studio Trójki 16.10 Panorama 16.15 Gdański Dywanik - program publicystyczny 16.45 Kontury - magazyn kulturalny 17.00 Tygodnik gospodarczy - magazyn (powt.) 17.15 Studio Trójki 17.30 Regiony - program publicystyczny 17.50 Podać rękę 18.00 Panorama - wydanie główne 18.20 Punkt - temat dnia 18.30 Wróżby Kumaka - program publicystyczny 18.50 Studio Trójki 19.00 (WP) Odkryj nowy świat - magazyn 19.30 (WP) Pug i Zero - serial animowany 20.00 (WP) Rytmy buszu - serial dokumentalny 20.30 (WP) Niezapomniana - telenowela 21.30 Panorama - wydanie wieczorne 21.40 Panorama morza 22.00 (WP) Eastenders - telenowela 22.30 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 22.45 (WP) Spotkania z taaaką rybą - program poradnikowy 22.55 (WP) Taka jest szkoła - program edukacyjny 23.10 (WP) Pogranicze w ogniu (5/24) - serial sensacyjny, Polska 1990, reż. Andrzej Konic, wyk. Cezary Pazura, Olaf Lubaszenko, Andrzej Butruk, Mikołaj Radwan (58 min) 00.10 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06.00 Piosenka na życzenie 07.00 Voltron (63) - serial animowany, Japonia 1984 (25 min) (dubbing) 07.25 Tom i Jerry (23) - serial animowany, USA 1990-93 (25 min) (dubbing) 07.50 Polityczne graffiti - program publicystyczny 08.00 Allo, Allo (26) - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1984-92, wyk. Gordon Kaye, Carmen Silvera, Vicki Michelle, Francesca Gonshaw (25 min) 08.35 Wysoka fala (High Tide) (15/72) - serial przygodowy, USA 1994-96, wyk. Rick Springfield, George Segal, Yannick Bisson (45 min) (powt.) 09.30 Posłaniec szczęścia (El Nino Que Vino el Mar) (81) - telenowela, Meksyk 1999, reż. Alfredo Gurrola/Arturo Garcia Tenorio, wyk. Imanol, Natalia Esperon, Enrique Ibanez, Patricia Reyes Spindola (50 min) (powt.) 10.30 Luz Maria (112) - telenowela, Peru 1998, reż. Eduardo Macias, wyk. Angie Cepeda, Christian Meier, Mariela Alcala, Rosalinda Serfaty (45 min) (powt.) 11.30 Karolina w mieście (Caroline in the City) (2/25) - serial komediowy, USA 1995, wyk. Lea Thompson, Eric Lutes, Malcolm Gets, Amy Pietz (25 min) 12.00 (KS) Najdroższy tatuś (Daddy Dearest) (4/13) - serial komediowy, USA 1993-4, wyk. Richard Lewis, Don Rickles, Marie Christine, Renee Taylor (30 min) 12.30 Idź na całość - show z nagrodami 13.30 Świat według Kiepskich (31) - serial komediowy, Polska, reż. Okik Khamidov, wyk. Andrzej Grabowowski, Marzena Sztuka, Bartek Żukowski, Basia Mularczyk (25 min) 14.00 Macie co chcecie - program rozrywkowy 14.30 4 x 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 15.00 Faceci w czerni (Men In Black - The Series) (26) - serial animowany, USA 1997 (25 min) 15.30 Informacje 15.55 Nowe przygody Robin Hooda (New Adventures of Robin Hood 2) (11/20) - serial przygodowy, USA 1998, wyk. John Bradley, Barbara Griffin, Richard Ashton, Martyn Ellis (45 min) 16.45 Z głową w chmurach (Walking the Clouds) (3) - serial obyczajowy, Brazylia 2000, reż. Denis Carvalho/Jose Luiz Villamarin, wyk. Marco Nanni, Debora Bloch, Marcos Palmeira, Claudio Marzo (45 min) 17.45 Luz Maria (113) - telenowela, Peru 1998, reż. Eduardo Macias, wyk. Angie Cepeda, Christian Meier, Mariela Alcala, Rosalinda Serfaty (45 min) 18.35 Super Express TV 18.55 Informacje 19.00 Prognoza pogody 19.05 Posłaniec szczęścia (El Nino Que Vino el Mar) (82) - telenowela, Meksyk 1999, reż. Alfredo Gurrola/Arturo Garcia Tenorio, wyk. Imanol, Natalia Esperon, Enrique Ibanez, Patricia Reyes Spindola (45 min) 20.00 Graczykowie (23) - serial komediowy, Polska 1999, reż. Ryszard Zatorski, wyk. Joanna Kurowska, Zbigniew Buczkowski, Joanna Brodzik, Paweł Wawrzecki (25 min) 20.30 FILM TYGODNIA: Obsesja namiętności (Unlawful Entry) - thriller, USA 1992, reż. Jonathan Kaplan, wyk. Kurt Russell, Ray Liotta, Madeleine Stowe, Roger E. Mosley (103 min) 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka (w przerwie filmu) 22.35 Telewizyjne Biuro Śledcze - magazyn kryminalny 23.05 Wyniki losowania LOTTO 23.10 Informacje i biznes informacje 23.25 Prognoza pogody 23.35 Polityczne graffiti 23.50 Bumerang - program publicystyczny 00.20 Super Express TV 00.40 Pożegnanie - przerwa techniczna TVN 06.05 Anna (98) - telenowela, Argentyna 06.55 Telesklep 07.15 Dennis rozrabiaka (13) - serial animowany dla dzieci 07.40 Sindbad Żeglarz (14) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.00 Przygody Kuby Guzika (33) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.25 Maska (22) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.50 Telesklep 09.00 Nigdy cię nie zapomnę (28) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 09.50 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 10.40 Kłamstwo i miłość (36) - telenowela, Meksyk 12.00 Labirynt namiętności (70) - telenowela, Meksyk, wyk. Leticia Calderon, Francisco Gattorno, Cesar Evora, Manuel Ojeda (50 min) 12.55 Miasteczko - serial obyczajowy, Polska, reż. Maciej Wojtyszko/Marek Brodzki/Tomasz Hynek, wyk. Anna Samosiunek, Szymon Bobrowski, Ewa Wiśniewska, Wojciech Duryasz (35 min) 13.25 Ładny dom - serial dokumentalny 13.55 Dennis rozrabiaka (13) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.20 Sindbad Żeglarz (14) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.45 Przygody Kuby Guzika (33) - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.10 Magazyn NBA 15.40 Pełna chata (172) - serial komediowy, USA 1991, reż. Joel Zwick, wyk. John Stamos, Bob Saget, David Coulier, Candace Cameron (25 min) 16.10 TVN Fakty Regionalne 16.25 Sport 16.30 Pogoda 16.35 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 17.35 Wizjer TVN - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 18.05 Nigdy cię nie zapomnę (29) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Pogoda 19.35 Labirynt namiętności (71) - telenowela, Meksyk, wyk. Leticia Calderon, Francisco Gattorno, Cesar Evora, Manuel Ojeda (50 min) 20.30 Zapłatą będzie śmierć (The Babysitter's Seduction) - film sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. David Burton Morris, wyk. Keri Russell, Stephen Collins, Phylicia Rashad, Tobin Bell (110 min) 22.20 Cela nr - reportaż 22.50 TVN Fakty 22.55 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 23.15 Pogoda 23.20 Wojacy na medal (12) - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. John Sencio, David Antony Higgins, John Caponera, Toby Huss (25 min) 23.50 Wizjer TVN - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 00.20 Supergliny - magazyn policyjny 00.50 Automaniak - magazyn motoryzacyjny 01.20 Granie na zawołanie - program rozrywkowy RTL 7 6.00 Teledyski 6.30 Sunset Beach - serial 7.25 Odjazdowe kreskówki 8.15 Perła (151) - telenowela 9.00 Izabella (13) - telenowela 9.50 Zwariowana kamera 10.40 Dziewczyna z komputera - serial 11.20 Teleshopping 12.20 Beczka śmiechu - prog. rozryw. 12.50 Sunset Beach - serial 13.35 Potwór z bagien - serial 14.00 Dziewczyna z komputera - serial 14.25 Odjazdowe kreskówki 16.25 Sunset Beach - serial 17.15 Perła (152) - telenowela 18.05 Izabella (14) - telenowela 18.55 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.25 Beczka śmiechu - prog. rozryw. 19.55 Śmiechoteka - program rozryw. 20.55 W sobotę koniec świata - komedia, W. Bryt. 22.35 Szczury nabrzeża - serial 23.25 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 23.50 Zwariowana kamera 0.40 W sobotę koniec świata - komedia, W. Bryt. TV 4 07.30 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.30 Teknoman (26) - serial dla dzieci 09.00 Masked Rider (26) - serial dla dzieci 09.30 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze (JAG) (10) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996-99, reż. Donald Bellisario, wyk. David James Elliott, Cathrine Bell, Andrea Parker, Kane Picoy (50 min) 10.30 Sabrina nastoletnia czarownica (Sabrina, the Teenage Witch) (14) - serial komediowy, USA 1996, reż. Peter Baldwin/Robby Benson, wyk. Melissa Joan Hart, Caroline Rhea, Beth Broderick (25 min) 11.00 Kolorowy dom (The Hughleys) (14) - serial komediowy, USA 1998, wyk. D.L. Hughley, Elisa Neal, Ashley Monique Clark, Dee Jay Daniels (25 min) 11.30 Czułość i kłamstwa (26) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Natalia Koryncka-Gruz/Jarosław Żamojda, wyk. Aleksandra Nieśpielak, Maria Gładkowska, Tomasz Tomaszewski, Paweł Deląg (30 min) (powt.) 12.00 Rajska plaża (Paradise Beach) (51,52) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1993, reż. Andrew Friedman, wyk. Ingo Rademacher, Megan Connolly, Jon Bennett, Kimberley Joseph (50 min) 13.00 TV Shop - magazyn reklamowy 13.15 V max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 13.45 Latający dom (Flying House) (27) - serial animowany, USA 1983 14.15 Sally czarownica (Sally the With) (27) - serial animowany, Japonia 14.45 Muzyczne listy - program muzyczny 15.45 Teknoman (27) - serial dla dzieci 16.15 Masked Rider (27) - serial dla dzieci 16.45 Młody Herkules (Young Hercules) (10) - serial przygodowy, USA 1998, reż. Chris Graves, wyk. Ryan Gosling, Dean O'Gorman, Chris Conrad, Kevin Smith (25 min) 17.15 Między nami sąsiadami (Living In Captivity) (10) - serial komediowy, USA 1998, reż. Philip Charles MacKenzie, wyk. Kira Arne, Mia Cottet, Matt Letscher, Melinda McGraw (25 min) 17.45 Dziennik 18.00 Przygody Sindbada Żeglarza (The Adventures of Sinbad) (10) - serial przygodowy, USA 1996, reż. Clay Boris/Neill Fearnley, wyk. Zen Gesner, Jacqueline Collen (45 min) 18.50 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 19.00 Rajska plaża (Paradise Beach) (53,54) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1993, reż. Andrew Friedman, wyk. Ingo Rademacher, Megan Connolly, Jon Bennett, Kimberley Joseph (50 min) 19.55 Dziennik 20.10 Czułość i kłamstwa (27) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Natalia Koryncka-Gruz/Jarosław Żamojda, wyk. Aleksandra Nieśpielak, Maria Gładkowska, Tomasz Tomaszewski, Paweł Deląg (30 min) 20.40 Ally McBeal (11) - serial komediowy, USA 1997, wyk. Calista Flockhart, Gil Bellows, Courtney Thorne-Smith, Greg German (45 min) 21.30 Ally McBeal (12) - serial komediowy, USA 1997, wyk. Calista Flockhart, Gil Bellows, Courtney Thorne-Smith, Greg German (45 min) 22.20 A kuku - program rozrywkowy 22.50 Mikstura miłości (Love Potion) - thriller, W. Bryt. 1987, reż. Julian Doyle, wyk. Nancy Paul, John Rowe, Robert Ashby, Norman Chancer (90 min) 00.30 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 00.40 Czułość i kłamstwa (27) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Natalia Koryncka-Gruz/Jarosław Żamojda, wyk. Aleksandra Nieśpielak, Maria Gładkowska, Tomasz Tomaszewski, Paweł Deląg (30 min) 01.10 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 02.10 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06.00 Kawa czy herbata? 07.45 Dziennik krajowy 08.10 Sport telegram (powt.) 08.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 - program publicystyczny 08.30 Wiadomości 08.40 Giełda 08.45 Panteon - magazyn kulturalny (powt.) 09.00 Klan (336) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger, Izabela Trojanowska (25 min) 09.30 Dwa światy (17/26) - serial przygodowy, Australia/Polska 1995, reż. Noel Price, wyk. Gosia Piotrowska, Zbych Trofimiuk, Brian Rooney, Krzysztof Kumor (25 min) 10.00 Mój stary - film obyczajowy, Polska 1962, reż. Janusz Nasfeter, wyk. Adolf Dymsza, Tadeusz Wiśniewski, Wiesław Michnikowski, Krystyna Łubieńska (71 min) (powt.) 11.10 Tani program o poezji: Anna Piwkowska (powt.) 11.30 Rewizja nadzwyczajna: Kłamstwo katyńskie - program historyczny Dariusza Baliszewskiego (powt.) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 Telewizyjne Wiadomości Literackie (powt.) 12.45 Klan (336) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger, Izabela Trojanowska (25 min) (powt.) 13.05 Ludzki świat - magazyn 13.30 Sportowy tydzień (powt.) 14.30 Magazyn polonijny z Finlandii (powt.) 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Prosto z wojska - magazyn wojskowy 15.35 Rozmowa dnia 16.00 Muzyczny serwis Jedynki 16.10 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 16.15 Teleexpress Junior - program dla młodzieży 16.20 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Dwa światy (17/26) - serial przygodowy, Australia/Polska 1995, reż. Noel Price, wyk. Gosia Piotrowska, Zbych Trofimiuk, Brian Rooney, Krzysztof Kumor (25 min) (powt.) 17.45 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej 18.10 Zaproszenie: Flisak tratwę pcha - program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego (powt.) 18.40 Gość Jedynki 18.55 Klan (336) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger, Izabela Trojanowska (25 min) (powt.) 19.15 Dobranocka: Bajka o trzech smokach (4) - serial animowany (10 min) (dubbing) 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Prognoza pogody i Sport 20.00 Dekalog 3 - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1988, reż. Krzysztof Kieślowski, wyk. Maria Pakulnis, Daniel Olbrychski, Joanna Szczepkowska, Artur Barciś (56 min) 21.15 Dzień Zwycięstwa - program Jacka Sawickiego 21.40 Fronda: Tajwan czy Chiny - magazyn publicystyczny 22.05 Salon Lwowski 22.20 Wieści polonijne 22.30 Panorama 22.50 Sport telegram 23.00 Linia specjalna - program publicystyczny 00.00 Monitor Wiadomości 00.25 TV Polonia zaprasza - Program dnia 00.30 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej (powt.) 00.55 Klan (336) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger, Izabela Trojanowska (25 min) (powt.) 01.20 Bajka o trzech smokach (4) - serial animowany (10 min) (dubbing) (powt.) 01.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody (powt.) 02.00 Dekalog 3 - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1988, reż. Krzysztof Kieślowski, wyk. Maria Pakulnis, Daniel Olbrychski, Joanna Szczepkowska, Artur Barciś (56 min) (powt.) 03.00 Dzień Zwycięstwa - program Jacka Sawickiego (powt.) 03.30 Fronda: Tajwan czy Chiny - magazyn publicystyczny (powt.) 04.00 Salon Lwowski (powt.) 04.15 Wieści polonijne (powt.) 04.30 Panorama (powt.) 04.50 Sport telegram (powt.) 05.00 Linia specjalna - program publicystyczny (powt.) Wizja 1 07.30 The Monkees (33) - serial komediowy, USA 1966, reż. Robert Rafelson, wyk. David Jones, Mickey Dolenz, Peter Tork, Michael Nesmith (30 min) 08.00 W naszym kręgu (Breakers) (166) - serial obyczajowy, Australia 1998, reż. Viktors Ritelis, wyk. James Stewart, Helen O'Connor, Julie Haseler, Simone Robertson (25 min) 08.30 Sąsiedzi (Neighbours) - telenowela, Australia 1986, wyk. Anne Haddy, Fiona Corke, Ernie Bourne, Kylie Minogue (30 min) 09.00 Ricki Lake - talk show 10.00 Nie umiem, nie będę gotować - program kulinarny 10.30 Metamorfoza - program rozrywkowy 11.00 Oprah Winfrey przedstawia - talk show 12.00 Wszystkie moje dzieci (All My Children) (142) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1994, reż. Christopher Goutman, wyk. Julia Bavr, Michael Nader, Michael Knight, Kelly Ripa (50 min) 13.00 Cosby (1) - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Bill Cosby, Phylicia Rashad, Madeline Kahn, Doug E. Doug (30 min) 13.30 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera - talk show 14.00 Ricki Lake - talk show 15.00 W naszym kręgu (Breakers) (161) - serial obyczajowy, Australia 1998, reż. Viktors Ritelis, wyk. James Stewart, Helen O'Connor, Julie Haseler, Simone Robertson (25 min) 15.30 Drogie świętoszki (Hollyoaks) (111) - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1989, reż. Jenny Tammn, wyk. Jeremy Edwards, Shebah Ronay, Dannielle Brent, Mark Arends (30 min) 16.00 St Tropez (Saint Tropez) (29) - serial dla młodzieży, Francja, wyk. Adeline Blondieau, Benedicte Delmas, Romeo Sarfati, Frederic Deban (60 min) 17.00 Metamorfoza - program rozrywkowy 17.30 Ricki Lake - talk show 18.30 Zwycięska drużyna (Dream Team) (58) - telenowela, W. Bryt. 1997-98, wyk. John Salthouse, Darren Morfitt, Daymon Britton, Michael Price (30 min) 19.00 Star Trek (56) - serial SF, USA, wyk. William Shatner, Leonard Nimoy, DeForest Kelley, Nichelle Nichols (45 min) 20.00 Buffy - postrach wampirów (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) (5) - serial komediowy, USA 1997, reż. James Whitmore Jr, wyk. Sarah Michelle Gellar, Nicholas Brendon, Charisma Carpenter, Anthony Stewart Head (60 min) 21.00 Młodzi gniewni (Dangerous Minds) (15) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1996, reż. Allan Arkush/James Hayman/Michael Lange, wyk. Annie Potts, Stanley Anderson, Jenny Gago, Michael Jace (60 min) 22.00 Komedie Hale'a i Pace'a - program rozrywkowy 22.30 Fabryka (The Industry) (5) - serial komediowy, Kanada 1998, reż. Henry Sawer-Foner, wyk. Rick Mercer, Peter Keleghan, Leah Pinsent, Alex Carter (30 min) 23.00 Seks w wielkim mieście (Sex and the City) (15) - serial komediowy, USA, reż. Susan Seidelman, wyk. Sarah Jessica Parker, Kim Cattrall, Kristin Davis, Cynthia Nixon (30 min) 23.30 Niecenzurowane potyczki Jerry'ego Springera - talk show 00.30 Zwycięska drużyna (Dream Team) (58) - telenowela, W. Bryt. 1997-98, wyk. John Salthouse, Darren Morfitt, Daymon Britton, Michael Price (30 min) 01.00 Zdrówko (Cheers) (93) - serial komediowy, USA 1982, reż. James Burrows, wyk. Ted Danson, Rhea Perlman, George Wendt, Shelley Long (30 min) 01.30 Taxi (86) - serial komediowy, USA 1978, reż. James Burrows, wyk. Danny De Vito, Judd Hirsh, Jeff Conaway, Tony Danza (30 min) 02.00 Młodzi gniewni (Dangerous Minds) (15) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1996, reż. Allan Arkush/James Hayman/Michael Lange, wyk. Annie Potts, Stanley Anderson, Jenny Gago, Michael Jace (60 min) 03.00 Nieudacznicy (The Acid House) - film psychologiczny, W. Bryt. 1998, reż. Paul McGuigan, wyk. Ewen Bremner, Stephen McCole, Kevin McKidd, Michelle Gomez (100 min) Wizja Sport 12.00 Na bis 14.00 Mistrzostwa Świata w rzutkach 15.00 Sport o trzeciej 17.00 Rajd z HoIkiem 18.00 Wydarzenie dnia 20.30 Mecz Ligi Mistrzów 23.00 Złote rękawice Romantica 06.00 Tylko ty (Como tu ninguna) (257) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1995, reż. Carlos Romero, wyk. Gabriela Spanic, Eduardo Luna (60 min) 07.00 Królowa dżungli (Kaina) (22) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1995, wyk. Viviana Gibelli, Jean Carlo Simancas, Hilda Abrahamz (60 min) 08.00 Kobieta mojego życia (La mujer de mi vida) (69) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1998, reż. Jose Antonio Ferrara, wyk. Natalia Streignard, Mario Cimarro, Lorena Meritano, Anna Silvetti (60 min) 09.00 Grzechy miłości (Pecado de amor) (260) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1995, reż. Mariela Romero, wyk. Karina, Victor Camara, Amanda Gutierrez (60 min) 10.00 Tylko ty (Como tu ninguna) (256) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1995, reż. Carlos Romero, wyk. Gabriela Spanic, Eduardo Luna (60 min) 11.00 Królowa dżungli (Kaina) (21) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1995, wyk. Viviana Gibelli, Jean Carlo Simancas, Hilda Abrahamz (60 min) 12.00 Kobieta mojego życia (La mujer de mi vida) (68) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1998, reż. Jose Antonio Ferrara, wyk. Natalia Streignard, Mario Cimarro, Lorena Meritano, Anna Silvetti (60 min) 13.00 Grzechy miłości (Pecado de amor) (259) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1995, reż. Mariela Romero, wyk. Karina, Victor Camara, Amanda Gutierrez (60 min) 14.00 Tylko ty (Como tu ninguna) (257) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1995, reż. Carlos Romero, wyk. Gabriela Spanic, Eduardo Luna (60 min) 15.00 Królowa dżungli (Kaina) (22) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1995, wyk. Viviana Gibelli, Jean Carlo Simancas, Hilda Abrahamz (60 min) 16.00 Kobieta mojego życia (La mujer de mi vida) (69) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1998, reż. Jose Antonio Ferrara, wyk. Natalia Streignard, Mario Cimarro, Lorena Meritano, Anna Silvetti (60 min) 17.00 Grzechy miłości (Pecado de amor) (260) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1995, reż. Mariela Romero, wyk. Karina, Victor Camara, Amanda Gutierrez (60 min) 18.00 Tylko ty (Como tu ninguna) (256) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1995, reż. Carlos Romero, wyk. Gabriela Spanic, Eduardo Luna (60 min) 19.00 Królowa dżungli (Kaina) (21) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1995, wyk. Viviana Gibelli, Jean Carlo Simancas, Hilda Abrahamz (60 min) 20.00 Kobieta mojego życia (La mujer de mi vida) (68) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1998, reż. Jose Antonio Ferrara, wyk. Natalia Streignard, Mario Cimarro, Lorena Meritano, Anna Silvetti (60 min) 21.00 Grzechy miłości (Pecado de amor) (259) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1995, reż. Mariela Romero, wyk. Karina, Victor Camara, Amanda Gutierrez (60 min) 22.00 Tylko ty (Como tu ninguna) (257) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1995, reż. Carlos Romero, wyk. Gabriela Spanic, Eduardo Luna (60 min) 23.00 Królowa dżungli (Kaina) (22) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1995, wyk. Viviana Gibelli, Jean Carlo Simancas, Hilda Abrahamz (60 min) 00.00 Kobieta mojego życia (La mujer de mi vida) (69) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1998, reż. Jose Antonio Ferrara, wyk. Natalia Streignard, Mario Cimarro, Lorena Meritano, Anna Silvetti (60 min) 01.00 Grzechy miłości (Pecado de amor) (260) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1995, reż. Mariela Romero, wyk. Karina, Victor Camara, Amanda Gutierrez (60 min) 02.00 Zakończenie programu Cartoon Network 06.00 Latające maszyny Dastardly'ego i Muttleya 06.30 Scooby i Scrappy Doo 07.00 Laboratorium Dextera 07.15 Johnny Bravo 07.30 To ja, łasiczka 07.45 Krowa i kurczak 08.00 Droopy - superdetektyw 08.30 Miś Yogi przedstawia 09.00 Jaskiniątka 09.30 Kipper 10.00 Żywiołki 10.30 Dink, mały dinozaur 11.00 Figle z Flintstonami 11.30 Odlotowe wyścigi 12.00 Kocia ferajna 12.30 Jetsonowie 13.00 Flintstonowie 13.30 13 demonów Scooby'ego Doo 14.00 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 14.30 Beetlejuice 15.00 Wampirzyca Mona 15.30 Scooby Doo 16.00 Maska 16.30 Animaniacy 17.00 Atomówki - uratować świat przed dobranocką 17.30 Laboratorium Dextera 18.00 Chojrak - tchórzliwy pies 18.30 Tom i Jerry 19.00 Flintstonowie 19.30 The Tex Avery Show 20.00 NOCNY SEANS FILMOWY TCM: Kopalnie króla Salomona (King Solomon's Mines) - film przygodowy, USA 1950, reż. Compton Bennett, Andrew Marton, wyk. Deborah Kerr, Stewart Granger, Richard Carlson, Hugo Haas (99 min) 21.45 Na przepustce (On the Town) - musical, USA 1949, reż. Gene Kelly, Stanley Donen, wyk. Gene Kelly, Frank Sinatra, Vera-Ellen, Betty Garrett (95 min) 23.30 Bunt na Bounty (Mutiny on the Bounty) - film przygodowy, USA 1935, reż. Frank Lloyd, wyk. Clark Gable, Charles Laughton, Franchot Tone, Herbert Mundin (132 min) National Geographic 14.00 Z nadzieją na dach świata 15.00 Granice możliwości: Przeżyc Saharę 16.00 Granice możliwości: Zdobywanie Antarktydy 17.00 Granice możliwości: Niewidomi przewodnikami niewidomych 18.00 Tylko za zaproszeniem 19.00 Orangutan - człowiek lasu 20.00 Namiętnosć do Afryki 21.00 Wyprawy: Jaskinia łowców fok 22.00 Ziemia olbrzymów, 23.00 Na tropie dinozaurów 24.00 Wybiła północ: Wodne wilki 1.00 Namiętność do Afryki Travel 13.00 (P) Sekrety Indii: Droga 13.30 (P) Kanadyjska uczta: Grill w Górach Skalistych 14.00 (P) Rodowody z Burtem Wolfem: Virginia Beach 14.30 (P) Wirujący świat: Brazylia 15.00 (P) Wielka wyprawa: Srinagar w zimie, Khajuraho i Orcha 15.30 (P) Wyprawy wodne 16.00 (P) Wielka Brytania z lotu ptaka: Oxford 17.00 (P) Avventura - sekrety kuchni włoskiej: Vieste 17.30 (P) Na horyzoncie: Indonezja i Jawa 18.00 (P) W drodze: Minorka/Formentera 18.30 (P) Caprice i jej podróże: Costa Del Sol, Hiszpania 19.00 (P) Smaki Włoch: Mediolan 19.30 (P) Tu i tam: Cape Town 20.00 (P) Odkrywcy: Snake River 20.30 (P) Lunch z Brianem Turnerem: Kippers, Bloaters and Buckling 21.00 (P) Rodowody z Burtem Wolfem: Edynburg 21.30 (P) W Portugalii: Południowa Extremadura 22.00 (P) Kolejowe przygody w Australii: Nowa Południowa Walia 23.00 Tradycje i święta: Maraton w Medoc 23.30 (P) Podróże marzeń: Japonia - Miyajima, wyspa bogów 00.00 (P) Wyprawy plemienne: Masuane - łowcy głów 00.30 W podróży...: Wakacje i Majorka 01.00 Zakończenie programu Fox Kids 06.00 Świat Bobbiego - serial animowany 06.20 Łebski Harry - serial animowany 06.45 Pinokio - serial animowany 07.05 Walter Melon - serial animowany, USA 07.15 The Simpsons - serial animowany, USA 1989 07.40 Szalony Jack, pirat - serial animowany 07.50 Farma pełna strachów - serial animowany, USA 1998 08.15 Beetleborgs Metallix - serial przygodowy 08.35 Spiderman - serial animowany 09.00 The New Addams Family - serial komediowy, USA 1998, reż. Ron Oliver, wyk. Glenn Taranto, Ellie Harvey, Michael Roberts, Nicole Fugere 09.20 Kleszcz - serial animowany, USA 1994 09.45 Kot Ik! - serial animowany, USA 1992 10.05 Świat Bobbiego - serial animowany 10.25 Łebski Harry - serial animowany 10.50 Pinokio - serial animowany 11.10 Walter Melon - serial animowany, USA 11.20 Piotruś Pan i piraci - serial animowany 11.45 Przygody Pytalskich - serial animowany 11.50 Farma pełna strachów - serial animowany, USA 1998 12.15 Beetleborgs Metallix - serial przygodowy 12.35 X Men - serial animowany, USA 1997 13.00 The New Addams Family - serial komediowy, USA 1998, reż. Ron Oliver, wyk. Glenn Taranto, Ellie Harvey, Michael Roberts, Nicole Fugere 13.20 Kleszcz - serial animowany, USA 1994 13.45 The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers - serial przygodowy, USA 14.05 Łebski Harry - serial animowany 14.15 Świat według Ludwiczka - serial animowany, USA 1996 14.40 Pinokio - serial animowany 15.00 Walter Melon - serial animowany, USA 15.20 Kot Ik! - serial animowany, USA 1992 15.45 Liceum na morzu - serial dla młodzieży, Kanada 1997, reż. John Bell, wyk. Andrew Alrlie, Kyle Alisharn, Terri Conn, Richard Ian Cox 16.05 Farma pełna strachów - serial animowany, USA 1998 16.30 Gęsia skórka - serial przygodowy, USA 1996, reż. David Warry-Smith, wyk. Eugene Lipinski, Deborah Scorsone, Christopher Tuah, Lynne Cormack 16.50 Spiderman - serial animowany 17.15 The New Addams Family - serial komediowy, USA 1998, reż. Ron Oliver, wyk. Glenn Taranto, Ellie Harvey, Michael Roberts, Nicole Fugere 17.35 Kleszcz - serial animowany, USA 1994 18.00 The Simpsons - serial animowany, USA 1989 18.30 Świat według Ludwiczka - serial animowany, USA 1996 19.20 Walter Melon - serial animowany, USA 19.30 Pinokio - serial animowany 19.50 Szalony Jack, pirat - serial animowany 20.10 Farma pełna strachów - serial animowany, USA 1998 20.35 Beetleborgs Metallix - serial przygodowy 20.55 X Men - serial animowany, USA 1997 21.20 The New Addams Family - serial komediowy, USA 1998, reż. Ron Oliver, wyk. Glenn Taranto, Ellie Harvey, Michael Roberts, Nicole Fugere 21.40 The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers - serial przygodowy, USA 22.00 Zakończenie programu Atomic TV 06.00 Starter 10.00 Atomix 12.00 Dzika szafa grająca - teledyski na życzenie 13.00 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 13.10 Lunch Mix 14.00 Atomix 15.30 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 15.40 Monogram: Joe Cocker 16.00 Dzika szafa grająca - teledyski na życzenie 17.00 A:20 - najlepsze wideoklipy 19.00 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 19.10 Atomizer 21.00 Śmietanka 22.00 Pieprz 23.00 Night Mix 00.00 MC2 01.00 Atomix Polsat 2 Info 08.00 Sekrety gwiazd (6) - serial dokumentalny 08.55 Biznes TV 09.00 Graffiti - program publicystyczny 09.10 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia 09.40 Super Express TV 09.55 Biznes TV 10.00 INFORmator prawny 10.25 Raz, dwa, trzy - magazyn sportowy 10.55 Biznes TV 11.00 40 lat minęło - Polskie Kroniki Filmowe 11.30 Świat dzikich zwierząt (5) - serial przyrodniczy 12.00 Duch przetrwania (5) - serial dokumentalny 12.30 Świat dalekich podróży (5) - serial dokumentalny 12.55 Biznes TV 13.00 60 minut - magazyn reportażu CBS 13.55 Biznes TV 14.00 Życie dzikich zwierząt (9,10) - serial przyrodniczy 14.55 Biznes TV 15.00 INFORmator prawny 15.30 Informacje 15.50 Biznes TV 16.00 Słynni rewolwerowcy (5) - serial dokumentalny 16.55 Biznes TV 17.00 Real TV (26) - serial dokumentalny 17.30 Informacje 17.40 Prognoza pogody 17.45 60 minut - magazyn reportażu CBS 18.40 Temat dnia - program publicystyczny 18.55 Real TV (27) - serial dokumentalny 19.20 Prognoza pogody 19.25 Informacje krajowe 19.35 Program sportowy 19.40 Super Express TV 19.55 Co się stało? (6) - serial dokumentalny 20.25 Żywioły Ziemi (6) - serial przyrodniczy 20.50 Informacje 20.55 Program sportowy i Prognoza pogody 21.00 Biznes TV 21.10 Opowieści łowieckie (6) - serial dokumentalny 21.40 Graffiti - program publicystyczny 21.50 Informacje 21.55 Program sportowy i Prognoza pogody 22.00 Biznes TV 22.10 INFORmator prawny 22.35 Super Express TV 22.50 INFORmator ubezpieczeniowy 23.20 Biznes TV 23.30 Wieczorny blok informacyjno-publicystyczny 00.00 Biznes TV 00.10 Pożegnanie Polonia 1 05.30 Top Shop 07.40 Przyjaciele - serial animowany 08.15 Top Shop 12.00 Zbuntowana - telenowela, Argentyna, reż. Blas De Filippis, wyk. Grecia Colmenares, Riccardo Darin 12.50 Top Shop 17.55 Przysmaki życia - talk show 18.55 Passioni - telenowela, Argentyna, reż. Fabizio Costa, wyk. Virna Lisi, Giorgio Albertazzi, Fiorenza Tessari, Marina Giulia Cavalli 19.55 Top Shop 21.25 Moje dzieci, moje życie - telenowela, Brazylia, reż. Antonio Seabra, wyk. Miriam Pires, Claudia Alencar, Calo Briani, Denis Derkian 22.20 Top Shop 00.10 Playboy - magazyn erotyczny Komedia 07.00 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 07.30 Jacek Ziobro Superstar - magazyn satyryczny 08.00 Zaproszenie na ślub (Invitation to the Wedding) - komedia, W. Bryt. 1985, reż. Joseph Brooks, wyk. Paul Nicholas, Ralph Richardson, John Gielgud, Susan Brooks (85 min) 09.30 Benny Hill - serial komediowy 10.00 Żandarm i policjantki (Le gendarme et les gendarmettes) - komedia, Francja 1982, reż. Jean Girault, Tony Aboyantz, wyk. Louis de Funes, Michel Galabru, Maurice Rich, Guy Grosso (95 min) 11.40 Jacek Ziobro Superstar - magazyn satyryczny 12.10 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 12.40 Gwiazda Indii (Star of India) - film obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1954, reż. Arthur Lubin, wyk. Cornel Wilde, Jean Wallace, Herbert Lom (84 min) 14.10 Benny Hill - serial komediowy 14.40 Milion Madigana (Madigan's Millions) - film sensacyjny, USA 1968, reż. Stanley Prager, wyk. Franco Fabrizi, Riccardo Garrone, Dustin Hoffman, Elsa Martinelli (89 min) 16.10 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 16.40 Junior - program rozrywkowy 17.10 Noc w Casablance (A Night in Casablanca) - komedia, USA 1946, reż. Archie Mayo, wyk. Groucho Marx, Harpo Marx, Chico Marx, Lisette Verea (85 min) 18.40 Benny Hill - serial komediowy 19.10 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 19.40 Żandarm się żeni (Le gendarme se marie) - komedia, Francja 1968, reż. Jean Girault, wyk. Louis de Funes, Genevieve Grad, Jean Lefebre, Claude Gensac (86 min) 21.10 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 21.40 Nazywają mnie Trinity (They Call Me Trinity) - western, Włochy 1971, reż. E. B. Clucher, wyk. Terence Hill, Bud Spencer, Farley Granger, Gisela Hahn (109 min) 23.30 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 00.00 Benny Hill - serial komediowy 00.30 Astronauci spod ciemnej gwiazdy (Dark Star) - film SF, USA 1971, reż. John Carpenter, wyk. Brian Narelle, Andreijah Pahich, Carl Kuniholm, Dan O'Bannon (80 min) 02.00 Zakończenie programu Dla Ciebie 06.00 Jackie Collins, rozmowy bez tajemnic - talk show 06.30 Tylko dla dam - magazyn 07.00 Droga do Avonlea - serial obyczajowy 08.00 Dziedziczna nienawiść - telenowela 09.00 Wygodniej nie wiedzieć (Blind Spot) - film obyczajowy, USA 1993, reż. Michael Toshiyuki Uno, wyk. Joanne Woodward, Laura Linney, Reed Diamond, Fritz Weaver (95 min) 10.35 Polsat dookoła świata - magazyn turystyczny 11.00 Na topie - magazyn rozrywkowy 11.30 Nie tylko dla dam - magazyn 12.00 Droga do Avonlea - serial obyczajowy 13.00 Dziedziczna nienawiść - telenowela 14.00 Sekrety gwiazd - serial dokumentalny 15.00 Egzamin dojrzałości - program rozrywkowy 16.00 Lobby, kulisy władzy - serial obyczajowy 17.00 Tylko dla dam - magazyn 17.30 Jackie Collins, rozmowy bez tajemnic - talk show 18.00 Na topie - magazyn rozrywkowy 18.30 Kuba zaprasza - magazyn 19.00 Dziedziczna nienawiść - telenowela 20.00 Sekrety gwiazd - serial dokumentalny 21.00 Księżyc i miedziak (The Moon and Sixpence) - film biograficzny, USA 1942, reż. Albert Lewin, wyk. George Sanders, Herbert Marshall, Doris Dudley, Eric Blore (89 min) 22.30 Nie tylko dla dam - magazyn 23.00 Jackie Collins, rozmowy bez tajemnic - talk show 23.30 Kuba zaprasza - magazyn 00.00 Egzamin dojrzałości - program rozrywkowy 01.00 Lobby, kulisy władzy - serial obyczajowy 02.00 Dziedziczna nienawiść - telenowela 03.00 Zakończenie programu Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Gdańsk z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 7 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Wizja Jeden z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Wizja Sport z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Romantica z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Travel Channel z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fox Kids z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Atomic TV z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 Info z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Komedia z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Dla Ciebie z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2000 roku